generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Lavery
Mason is currently a junior at Port Charles High School and the drummer in the band The Pretty Reckless. At an early age, Mason started to dress in black which worried his parents and by the age of eleven he had pretty much gone "emo" as most people would say. At that age he started to play the drums also and excelled which was great when he auditioned for The Pretty Reckless as the drummer. At age thirteen he dyed his hair black and before entering high school be got snake bite piercings. As much as his parents hated it, they got used to Mason's look. during his freshman year, Mason was given the nicknames "emo boy" "fag" and "freak" but it didnt really bother him. he kind of liked being a loner. Mason is a big Black Veil Brides fan which is where he met his girlfriend, Ember North. At one of their concerts. Mason is also ecstatic to be going on tour with them. Mason is the son of Ryan and Greenlee Lavery, younger brother of Will Lavery and Spike Lavery. he is currently in a relationship with Ember North and friends with Rory Baker, Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery, Evan Salinger and Zack Giambetti. Mason is portrayed by Scene Model Alex Evans. Early Life In The Series Season 3 3.13 Come One, Come All 3.15 The Story of Us 3.17 Spit You Out 3.18 World Around Me 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.05 Work It Out 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) 4.10 Hush 4.13 Eyes On You 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way Season 5 5.08 All I Wanted 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You Season 6 6.02 Chalk Outline 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy 6.16 Heart On The Floor Season 7 7.02 Don't Let Me Get Me 7.05 Don't Let Me Down 7.06 Fall Into Me 7.12 Thanks For The Memories 7.14 Like I Care 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 8.04 Together Again 8.05 Somewhere I Belong 8.06 How To Save A Life 8.07 Something New 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See 8.14 Because Of You 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober 8.16 That's What You Get 8.18 World of Chances Season 9 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.06 Savior 9.08 Who's Got That Superbass 9.09 How Does It Feel 9.10 On My Own 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same 9.12 You're The Reason 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Season 10 10.04 View From Heaven 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark 10.13 Hard To Find 10.14 Cast The First Stone 10.15 Imperfections 10.16 Days Are Numbered 10.17 Where The Lines Overlap 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Trivia Quotes Relationships Ember North * Start Up: 5.08 All I Wanted *Break-Up: 10.16 Days Are Numbered **Reason: Ember felt they were drifting apart Category:Characters Category:Next Generation